General Brainioid
- Super= Super Brainioid }} |-|2 = Thief-Bot }} General Brainioid, also as known as Bat-Bot 003, is one of Zenjox's two original loyal commanding Generals. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Bat **Advanced: Brain, Academic dress **Fusion Evolution: Dorobo (Japanese thief), hook **Super: Brain, Academic dress *Human form/synchronize: TBA *Destroyed by: **Auto Rider Cruiser Form's Rider Kick, Moto Rider Heat Form's Deadheat Strike, and Mech Rider's Mech Wrecker Strike (first body) Character History to be added Personality He is methodical and wants to help his master claim victory over the Earth, and seems to be more serious than his co-general, General Heartdrone, though at times he has displayed a similar level of confused (lack of) intelligence, however he was also an adapt designer of Attack-Bots, designing the first of Zenjox's bodies. He seemed to be the type that is of the "insufferable genius", as he is easily irritated, like how most of the evolved Attack-Bots are, to him, those with a "rude" personality, preferring those that are loyal and wise like him. Aside from his cold personality, he is also calculative, as shown when he could simply drip a venomous neurotoxin which is powerful enough to kill Auto Rider, had he not been using the Med Charger. Ironically, despite his brain motif and cool headed outlook, he can easily become nervous whenever someone (particularly Madd 9) does a better job than him. This is displayed in several occasions, for example when Madd 9 created cybernetic implants to control Chase, thus earning Zenjox's respect. This results in Brainioid developing a sense of jealousy towards Madd 9, and constantly trying to find flaws in her personality in order to redeem himself and regain his comrade's respect. It is implied that he treasures his possessions a lot, and losing them would severely affect his emotions. According to Cryos, Brainioid's special emotion is "envy". He also has shown signs of being somewhat sadistic, if his laughter when pitting Moto Rider against Auto and Mech Rider was any indication. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 210cm *Weight: 97kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Time Shift :The signature ability of the Zenjox Computer Network is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One who is not immune to the effects can be protected by carrying Auto or Moto Chargers on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Attack-Bots all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Attack-Bot. ;Advanced Camouflage :Attack-Bots can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight :Bat-Bots have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Attack-Bot. ::Arsenal ;Neo Viral Core :Using the Bat Neo Core, Bat-Bot 003 can fuse with humans into a Fusion form. Once he synchronizes with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= - Super Evolution= Super Brainioid *Height: 200cm *Weight: 120kg After Brainioid absorbed numerous amounts of jealousy, he is able to evolve into his Super Mode. This is indicated by yellow accents over his body. ::Powers and Abilities ;Time Shift :The signature ability of the Zenjox Computer Network is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One who is not immune to the effects can be protected by carrying Auto or Moto Chargers on their person. :;Global Freeze Creation ::Once all four members of the Promised Number are gathered in one place, they can recreate the Global Freeze. ;Advanced Camouflage :Attack-Bots can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Jealousy Empowerment :As stated by Cryos, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Brainioid's case, he can empower himself with jealousy. ;Enhanced Toxigenesis :After Brainioid assumes Super Mode, he is capable of creating an even more dangerous neurotoxin. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created in his regular Advanced form, rendering the Med Charger useless, though the effect is slower compared to normal ones. ;ESP :By summoning golden aura, Brainioid can perform numerous ESP abilities. :;Psychic Explosion ::Create explosions instantly on his targets. :;Energy Shield ::Create golden energy barrier as a defensive method. :;Levitation/Telekinesis ::Lifting opponents in mid air. :;Psychic Wave Projection ::Unleashing a golden wave as an attack. :;Energy Blast ::Fire a golden energy blast from his palm. :;Energy Cyclone Creation ::Generate golden energy cyclone to cover himself from explosions. :;Fulgurkinesis ::Channeling lightning bolts and launch them to the sky to attack desired targets. ;Thick Hide :Thanks to Super Evolution, Brainioid's skin is capable of resisting normal firearms and weaponry. }} - Fusion= Thief-Bot *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 136 kg Due to Bat-Bot 106's death, Brainioid uses a Neo Viral Core and fuses with Harrison Smith to temporarily become the second Thief-Bot. It is in this form that Brainioid is able to absorb Smith's emotions of jealousy, allowing him to attain his Super Mode. Brainioid's version of the Thief-Bot is greater than 106's, due to the fact that during synchronization, his advanced form's power was added as well to boost its capability, followed by his Super Mode. ::Powers and Abilities ;Time Shift :The signature ability of the Zenjox Computer Network is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One who is not immune to the effects can be protected by carrying Auto or Moto Chargers on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Attack-Bots can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Acceleration :The Thief-Bot is capable of running in a blinding speed. ;Arm Hook :The Thief-Bot has a giant hook as a left arm. :;Retractable Hook ::The giant hook is capable of stretching from ranged distance. :;Energy Hook Blast ::The giant hook can charge and unleash a hook-shaped energy blast. :;Energy Hook Boomerang ::The Thief-Bot can generate energy hook as makeshift boomerang. ;Object Absorption :The Thief-Bot can absorb stolen items into his body. ;Toxigenesis :After Brainioid becomes the next Attack-Bot synchro, the Thief-Bot is capable of using toxic-based abilities. The poison released is even more powerful than a normal neurotoxin created by Brainioid in his regular Advanced form, rendering the Med Charger left useless. Among them are: :;Poisonous Tentacles ::The Thief-Bot can generate tentacles to capture a target. These tentacles also carry dangerous neurotoxin that is capable of killing the target in several hours. :;Poison Gas Generation ::From his mouth, the Thief-Bot can release poisonous gases that can be used as a smokescreen. }} Notes *Brainioid's tablet seems to be a heavily altered iPad. *Brainioid is the first Attack-Bot to attain all three Modes of Advanced Attack-Bots. Category:Zenjox Computer Network